Deaf
by No Sleep Cuz I'm Awake
Summary: Alexandra is Soda's twin sister. She's just like any other greaser girl. She's tough and hard, but there's one thing that stands out about her. She's deaf. Sisterfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- The Curtis's have a sister. She's just like the other girl greasers except she has one problem. She's deaf.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCs!**

**Chapter One.**

My name is Alexandra. I'm 16 years old and I live with my twin brother Soda and our other two brothers. Ponyboy who's fourteen and Darry who's twenty. Our parents died a while back and Darry has taken care of us since. Me and Soda were both born a month prematurely. Soda is the lucky one. He escaped the premature birth with nothing but has a tendency to get sick more often than most people. I, however, wasn't so lucky. I was born completely deaf. I can read peoples lips meaning I can tell what people are saying by looking at their lips while they talk. I use sign language to talk with my family and the gang.

The _gang _is Keith Matthews, but everyone calls him Two-Bit, Dallas Winston, but everyone calls him Dally, Steve Randle, Soda's best friend, and Johnny Cade. Johnny is sorta like the gangs pet. He has dark hair and wide, expressive eyes that remind Ponyboy of a lost puppy. He's jumpy and nervous because he got jumped by some Socs a few months. Socs are our enemies. Their the type of kids who get in the paper for doing something good one day then get in the paper the next day for doing something bad. We're Greasers. We're all Greasers, the whole gang. Our name comes from all the grease we use to slick back our long hair. I'm a Greaser girl. Always have been and I always will be.

I have name signs for almost everyone. My name sign for myself is happy with an A. My name sign for Soda is also happy but with an S, my name sign for Ponyboy is smart with a P, my name sign for Darry is ordering with a D, my name sign for Two-Bit is funny with a K, my name sign for Johnny is scared with a J, my name for Dally is dangerous with a D, and my name sign for Steve is lazy with an S. One rule about name signs is a hearing person can't name themselves. A deaf person has to do it.

Anyway, that morning, I was still in bed at 10:30. I was woken up by Soda, but I didn't want to get out of bed. People say I look a lot like him. I should considering I'm his twin.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Soda come in again.

_"Come on, Alex, you have to get up." _Soda signed.

"_I know. Just five more minutes." _I signed back.

Soda then took my arm and pulled me up so I was in a sitting position.

"_Come on. It's a Saturday morning. I should be sleeping in._" I signed.

"_Darry wants you downstairs in ten minutes._" Soda signed.

"_Tell him I'll be right down." _I signed back.

Soda nodded. "_The gang is here to._"

I nodded and Soda left, closing my door behind him. I got up and chose my outfit which consited of dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. I put on my shoes and went downstairs to see the gang. My day had begun.

**I will give virtual cookies to all those who review! Review if you want them!**


	2. Accindent

**Thanks to all that reviewed! You all get cookies!**

I went downstairs to see the gang. To my surprise, only Steve were there. Soda was in the kitchen and I went to see him.

"_I thought the entire gang was here?_" I signed to him.

"_They were. Before you came down, all of them left except Steve._" He signed.

"_Oh."_ I signed.

I walked around the kitchen. Our kitchen is small and cluttered. I don't think it has been cleaned since mom and dad died. Most of our house hasn't been cleaned since they died. Just then, somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Darry standing there.

"_Me, Soda and Steve have to go to work. Pony went to movies and should be back in two hours._" Darry signed.

"_Okay._" I signed back.

"_Are you going to be okay here alone?_" He signed.

_"Yes. I've stayed by myself before." _I signed.

A few minutes later, the entire house was empty. It was kind of weird since our house is usually filled with people. I decided to go upstairs into my room. I wanted to go outside, but I wasn't allowed to go outside unless I was with somebody becuase I was deaf. I found it unfair. I was sixteen and I was still treated like I was five. I wondered what it would be like to not be deaf. To hear.

I laid down on my bed thinking about this...

The next thing I remember is somebody shaking me. I open my eyes and roll over to see Pony.

"_What time is it?_" I signed.

"_Twelve thirty._" He signed back.

Twelve thirty. I must've fallen asleep.

"_Pony, can I talk to you?_" I signed.

"_Sure. What's up?_" He signed and then then sitting on my bed.

I sat up in a sitting position and started signing. "_Pony, I can't stand being deaf. It's so hard."_

"_What do you mean?_" Pony signed.

"_I can't go outside without somebody. And Darry treats me like I'm five instead of sixteen._"

"_He's just looking out for you._" He signed.

I nodded and forced a smile for him.

"_Thanks._" I signed.

He hugged me and left.

I decided that I was going for a walk. I got out of bed and I went downstairs. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch. When he saw me he signed to me "_Where are you going, Alex?"_

"_I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so. If Darry or Soda comes home, tell them I went out for a bit."_

Pony nodded in agreement and I went out. I closed the door behind me and started for the vacent lot. The vacent lot is actually just a park. I don't know why the gang calls it a lot, they just do.

Anyway, to get to the park, I have to cross a somewhat busy street. I've been warned to watch where I'm going since I'm deaf. I didn't pay much attention to the street. When I was halfway across

the street I turned and say a Mustang coming at me. I froze and next thing I knew, I was laying on the pavement and my own blood was around me. The world went black...

_**SODA'S POV**_

I got home from work at 2:30. When I got there, Ponyboy said that Alexandra went for a walk hours ago and never returned.

"What do you mean she never returned?" Darry asked almost yelled when we told him when he came home from work at 3:00.

"She went for a walk and she never came back." I said.

Darry started pacing back and forth. "What if she got jumped? She's not safe out there. She's deaf. Anything coulda happened to her. She has _no_ common sense, dammit!" Darry said.

The phone suddenly rang. I jumped at the loud sound of it. Darry picked it up.

"Yeah. Right. Alright, okay. Yeah we'll be right down there." Darry hung up the phone slowly. His face was pale. He had the same look on his face when we were told mom and dad were dead. Oh shit. Maybe that's what happened. Maybe Alex is dead. Maybe..

Darry finally said something. His voice was choked up but somehow he seemed calm.

"Dally found Alexandra." He said.

"What?" Pony asked.

"Where? Is she okay?"

Darry held up his hand to stop the flood of questions between me and Pony.

"He found her in the street by the park. She got hit by a car and Dally thinks it was the Socs. She's alive but just barely." Darry said.

I've never seen Darry so upset.

"We have to get to the hospital." Darry grabbed his keys and we all ran out the door wondering if we'd ever see my twin, Alexandra, alive again.

**How was it? Virtual brownies to everyone that reviews!**


	3. Waking Up

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here are your virtual brownies!**

_**SODA'S POV**_

I was staring at the lifeless form of my twin Alex. My vision blurred and tears started to silently fall down my cheeks. One by one. Pony kept on saying it was his fault that Alex was here. He said that she wanted to go for a walk and he let her leave. He said he should have gone with her. And I kept on telling him it wasn't his fault.

"It is my fault. If I didn't let her take a walk then none of this would've happened." Pony had said when I told him it wasn't his fault for the fifth time.

We didn't know how she was. Only that she was in pretty bad shape. Me and Pony were sitting in plastic hospital chairs in Alexandra's room. They were really hard. A third chair was next to me. It was empty. It was Darry's. He was talking to the doctors now. It was the first time any of us left her bedside all day.

Suddenly, the opened and Darry walked in. He was really upset. I could tell. He sat down in the plastic chair and it seemed like hours until he finally spoke.

"She's lost alot of blood. She broke a few ribs when the car hit her. She has a concussion and she could be in a coma right now. She pretty broken." Darry's words hit us.

"Is- is she gonna live?" I asked, all choked up.

"Guys, the doctors say that there is a seventy five percent she's not going to wake up."

Now there was a longer silence. This time it was heavy. Alex might not live. My twin might not even live to see next week or tomorrow for that matter.

"What do you think of when you think of Alex?" I asked.

"Nice, talented." Darry said.

"Laughter." I said.

Alex loved to laugh. Her eyes sparkled when she did. Her laugh was so contagious. And she had this great smile that could make anyone smile. Just like me.

The hospital floor grew blurry and tears ran down my face. I looked up and saw Darry and Ponyboy crying. Darry...I thought I never would live to see the day he cried. I suddenly had the feeling she was going to wake up soon.

"She's going to wake up soon...I can feel it." I said through my tears.

Suddenly there was a slight stirring in the bed.

"Your right. She is waking up!" Darry said.

Her eyelids opened and revealed frightened eyes.

I signed to her. "_Alex, your alive._"

She gave a faint smile. She signed "_I love you._"

I smiled back at her and stroked her long hair and I watched as she closed her eyes and fell back to unconsciousness.

**Virtual brownies to everyone that reviews!**


	4. It Hurts To Die

**Virtual brownies to everyone that reviewed! **

_**SODA'S POV**_

It was now Friday. Alex had gotten hit on Saturday. She was getting worse every day. I was in her room alone visiting her. She was awake, but barely.

"_How are you feeling?_" I signed.

"_Not good. I need to tell you something._" She signed.

"_What is it?_" I signed.

"_The doctors say I might not live to see tomorrow._" She signed, sadly.

My eyes widened and my heart sank. "_So you're telling me that you're dying?"_

She nodded. "_I can't die. I want to live."_

I noticed her eyes were getting glassy and a tear silently slid down her cheek. Followed by another and another.

"_The doctors say I could be dead in a few hours. I'm not ready to die. Not yet."_ She signed.

"_You're not going to die."_ I signed to her.

A few tears fell down my face. She couldn't die.

I left soon after I heard the news.

_**ALEX'S POV**_

I started to think about death. Did it hurt to die or did it feel like falling into a deep sleep? I wouldn't know until I died. Maybe I was going to die peacefully in my sleep.

I began to cry. I didn't want to leave my brothers or friends. I would miss them. Would any of them miss me?

The rest of the day seemed to go on forever.

_**NO POV**_

The Curtis's were on their way to the hospital with Dally, Two-Bit and Steve at 7:30. They hoped she wasn't dead yet. They wanted to see her one last time before she was gone. Especially Soda.

When they got there, Alex looked worse than before. She barely had any color in her. Her eyes closed, but she was breathing short breaths. She wasn't asleep. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked at the six boys.

"Hi." She said slowly and barely understandable.

Everyone was surprised that she could talk. Her brothers forgotten she had taken speech therapy when she was a kid.

Soda quickly signed to his twin "_I'm so glad I could hear your voice for the first time, Allie."_

She smiled weakly.

"_How are you feeling._" Darry signed.

"_Not to good. I feel awful._" Alex signed.

"_Don't worry. You'll feel better soon._" Dally signed to her.

"_I wish but I don't think so._" She signed to him.

Alex then took a deep breath and quickly signed "_I love you. I'll never forget you._"

She let out her last breath and closed her eyes.

"Allie? Alex?" Soda said. He shook his twin gently.

When she didn't respond, he started to sob hysterically. Ponyboy started to cry. Darry stood there, fighting tears. Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally all looked horrifyed.

"I'll get the doctor." Dally said and bolted out of the room.

The three brothers thought they would never live to see this day.

Alexandra Curtis was dead.

**That isn't the last chapter, don't worry. Virtual cupcakes to all that review.**

**Until next time...**

**:D**


	5. To Heaven And Back

**Thanks to Nishi911, Niikkii95 for reviewing! You each get a cupcake!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. Just my OC.**

_**ALEXANDRA'S POV**_

I was slipping away. That's what it felt like. The last thing I remembered was lying on the hospital bed and signing everyone _goodbye._ I think I fell asleep because I don't remember at all what happened next.

I don't know how long I slept because I woke up again. I was on a field. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then I realized something. I could _hear._ I was no longer deaf! I smiled to myself. So this is what it was like to hear!

I streched and stood up. I ran my fingers through my hair. Wait, my hair! I had always loved my hair and now my hair longer than before. It was black now instead of blonde! I had always wished my hair was black.

I looked down and I was no longer wearing that ugly hospital gown. I was dark blue jeans with a black top.

Then I looked at my surroundings. I was at a place that looked like Tulsa, but not quite. Something was different. I looked to my right and saw a big sliver fountain sprinkling out crystal blue water.

Was I in Heaven? I guessed I was. My hair was beautiful and it was just the way I wanted it. I was in my favorite clothes, I could hear, and everything was beautiful.

I starting walking until I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." I said. I looked up at the person. He looked so familar. He had on blue jeans and a blue jean jacket. He had black hair and looked to be fifteen or sixteen.

"Johnny?" I asked hopefully.

The person nodded and I hugged him. He had no bruises or scars. He looked happy and unharmed.

"Hey Alex." he said. I hugged him tighter. I missed his voice so much.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Go into that house over there." He told me, pointing to a little house. "You'll love what you'll find."

I ran to house. I entered it and shut the door behind me. I walked around wondering what Johnny meant by I'll love what l find?

I went into living room and I saw my parents. They were watching TV hand in hand. Just like they did when they were on Earth.

They stood up and looked at me when I came in. My dad turned to my mom.

"Honey, isn't that our girl?" He asked, pretending like he didn't know.

"I'm pretty sure that's her." My mom said.

"If she is, then she would've given us a hug by now." Dad said. "Come here."

"Mom, Dad!" I said and I ran to them and hugged them.

"Hi sweetie." My mom stroking my hair.

I smiled. I missed them all to much. And it was great hearing their voices for the first time.

They finally let go.

"Allie, we've got something to tell you." Mom said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"Sweetie, you've got a choice you have to make." Mom said.

"What choice?" l asked.

"We'll we love having you here, but we really don't want you to waste your future and die young." Dad said. "You can either go back to Earth and be with your brothers or you can stay here with us."

It took me a while until I made my choice. It was time to say bye. My parents and Johnny took me to the field where I had woken up in.

"Blink three times." Mom said to me. "On the third blink, you'll be back on Earth."

I looked at my parents and Johnny one last time.

I blinked my eyes once.

"One." My mom said.

"Will I ever see you guys again?" I asked.

"Two." My dad said.

I blinked again.

"What's going to happen when I get back on Earth?" I asked.

"Three." Johnny whispered.

I blinked again.

_****_

I opened my eyes and stared at the doctors and nurses. I was tired.

Every doctor and nurse left except for one doctor and an inturperter. I was deaf again.

"Can you see fine?" the doctor asked and the inturperter signed for me.

I nodded.

"We'll call your brothers in the morning and tell them we were able to revive you." the doctor said and once again, the inturperter signed.

I noddded and I was soon sedated.

_****_

_**NO POV**_

The next morning, the Curtis's were eating a very quiet breakfast. The phone suddenly rang and Darry picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, is this Darryl Curtis?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. It is." He said.

"Mr. Curtis, I have some good news. Our team was able to revive your sister last night. She's in recovery and you may see her, but let me warn you she is in deep sedation." The doctor said.

"Okay. Thank You." Darry said. They went bye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ponyboy asked.

"The doctor. He said that they were able to revive Alexandra last night." said Darry.

"So...she's alive?" asked Soda.

"Yes. We're going to see her in a second since we don't have work." Darry said. "They put her in dee sedation, so she's probably not going to be awake once we get there."

When they got there, Alex was asleep just like they predicted. The brothers were still happy to see her. The doctor said she could go home once she awoke.

****

**I hoped you all like that one :) I brought Alex back from the dead! She's alive! ;D Review and y'all get some cake!**


	6. Back Home

**Thanks to all that reviewed. Here is your cake!**

_**ALEXANDRA'S POV**_

I was released from the hospital two days after they had revived me. I was no longer tired and I was almost fully recovered. I had to take it easy for a couple days. At least I wasn't in the hospital anymore.

Right now, I was sitting in an upright postion on my bed at 6:30 in the afternoon. I had missed my bed. It was so comfy and soft. I had missed my room also. I had forgotten what it looked like.

Another thing that happened since I've been home is that everybody has been treating me nicer. I'm not sure why.

Then, my door opened and Soda walked in, sitting down on my bed and he started signing to me.

"_How are you feeling?_" He signed.

_"Not to bad. I'm not tired anymore." _I signed.

"_That's good._" He signed back.

"_I'm really bored though. I've done nothing but sit in this bed for six hours."_ I signed.

"_I know. But in a couple days things will be back to normal." _He signed.

_"Hopefully."_ I signed.

He hugged me and left. I laid in my bed thinking about what I went through in the past couple days. Or weeks. I lost track. And it all started with a simple walk. I don't think I would ever go for a walk again by myself.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in my bed...

_****_

I was woken up later by Soda shaking me vioently. I didn't have time to sign to him or anything, he just grabbed my arm and yanked me out of bed. He pulled me across the hall and downstairs. I smelled smoke and I could see it.

Shit.

_****_

**CLIFFIE! I know it was a short chap. Sorry. And I hope this story isn't moving to fast. The next chapter will be longer and better :)**


	7. Runaway Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock! :)**

Me, Soda, Ponyboy and Darry were all standing outside watching our house burn to the ground. Firemen had come to try and put out the fire.

Some of the neighbors were standing outside of their houses to watch. To my surprise, none of the gang was here. Just us. And some of the neighbors.

"_How did the fire start?"_ I signed to Soda once I got his attention.

_"It's my fault."_ He signed back to me. A look of guilt was on his face.

_"How?"_ I signed.

"_I left the stove on. Now the house is on fire and we may lose everything and it's my fault."_ He signed.

Soda looked away quickly. I think he was _crying. _

I went to face him. He had been crying.

_"Alex, I can't take this guilt anymore. I'm running away."_ He signed to me quickly.

I didn't have time to sign any questions because just then he took off and so did I.

**I know this was short to but please review on what you think should happen next.**

**Until next time...**

**toxicdeath1**

**XD**


	8. Runaway Part 2: Socs

We ran to the park where Soda stopped to catch his breath. I don't think he even noticed that I was behind because when he turned around, he jumped and started signing angerily. Which is a surprise since he's never mad.

"_What are you doing here?_" He signed.

"_I'm going to stay with you. Your my brother."_ I signed.

"_Listen, I'm in enough trouble as it is and I don't want my sister getting into trouble."_ he signed.

_"I don't care, I'm staying with you."_ I signed.

_"Go home, Alex."_ He signed.

"_No. I'm not leaving you."_ I signed.

"_Alex..."_ He started, but then I started signing.

"_I don't care if you want me with you or not. I'm coming with you. Your my twin and I don't want anything to happen to you."_ I signed.

We didn't do anything for at least two minutes and then he hugged me. I was shocked and a little bit surprised by this, but I hugged him back.

"_I'm sorry."_ He signed.

_"It's okay."_ I signed back.

We both turned around to a Socs car circling around in the parking lot. It stopped and about eight drunk Socs stepped out.

**CLIFFY! and sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had writers block and I need ideas for this story! I will give you guys virtual cupcakes if you give me ideas and reviews.**


End file.
